


Travel broadens the mind

by Cupcake037



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Regeneration (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake037/pseuds/Cupcake037
Summary: An explanation for Romana’s regeneration set between The Final Phase and Destiny of the Daleks. Shortfic
Kudos: 4





	Travel broadens the mind

Romana had finally realized how much she was starting to appreciate the Doctor, and they were definitely starting to get along.  
She had a few more adventures with him since they had finished their quest. To avoid the black guardian the Doctor had installed a device he called a randomizer, which took them to a random location, but she frequently had to remind him of the dangers of overriding it.  
At first she had been eager to return to Gallifrey, but eventually decided it would be better for both of them if she stayed, mostly to keep him out of trouble, but there was something else deep down inside her that seemed to be growing stronger, something that wanted her to regenerate, or maybe it was multiple things.  
There was something trying to get within her very essence, something that felt like the chronon energy given off by the key to time, and it was urging her to regenerate.  
There was something else, a voice inside her head repeating one word; Imperiatrix. But what did it mean?  
These two forces started pushing at her harder and harder until she felt like she had no choice, maybe she should regenerate, maybe it would make the voice go away. And so she did. The chronon force seemed to be pushing her towards one specific form; Princess Astra. She had found her quite attractive, but why was this force pushing her to look like her? Maybe it was the key to time.  
When her regeneration had finished, Romana wasn’t exactly sure why she had regenerated, perhaps it was a whim. She should probably go find the Doctor and get him to approve of her new body.


End file.
